


Through the starlight

by Allypromise



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: but sneaky, mike is clumsy, mike is such a romantic, mike want el to see the stars, mileven everywhere, mileven fluffness, they are two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allypromise/pseuds/Allypromise
Summary: el hears some noise outside her window and she doesn't expect mike to be outside her house at midnight. (this is a pretty crappy summary)





	Through the starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to start writing for quite a while and i've just started but so far everybody on tumblr has been so sweet and the support means everything to me,thank you for reading and hope you like it <3

_**We just sat there into the dead of the night** _

_**Just her and me together and never letting go** _

* * *

 

The wind running through our hair while we wait for a glimpse of the twinkle of stars to run through the deep night sky

‘What are we doing out here” el asked mike who was currently pulling her by her hand, walking through the patch of woods near her house. “It’s a surprise” mike told with a subtle hint of excitement in his voice, Mike wore his heart on his sleeve and there was no doubt about it. He wanted to show el love and care after everything she’s been through and he’d be damned if a curfew got in the way of that. Just 30 minutes before;

el was on her pink ruffled comforter reading her latest novel that joyce had picked up.she loved to stay up at the peak of midnight and would read her books when the only sound she heard was the wind from the distance and her own breathe. She craved a good story and she was just finally getting invested when she heard some branches rattling and a loud thump. She ran to her window where she saw none other than a boy with a mop of ebony hair.

“Mike, mike is that you” el asked wondering why he was up so late and why he was outside her window flattened onto the grass. “Y-yeah it’s me” mike said in barely a whisper “‘What are you doing here” el asked partly concerned, El knew mike’s parents have been arguing recently and he was having a difficult time with the change. He would come over sometimes during the evening when the yelling was too much but he’s never came over this late until now. _It must be bad, really bad el thought_ “Are you okay” el concerned

“Yeah, well besides the fact that i’m a clumsy mouthbreather that can even climb through a girl’s window, yeah i think i’m alright” mike said with a shy smile, El just rolled her eyes at how dorky but at the same time insanely adorable he was. How did he make her heart beat out of her chest the way he did, _Does he even comprehend how she feels when he’s around_ “Come up here, _mouthbreather_ ” el spoke quietly to not wake hopper up. “No” mike shaking his head nervously which caused a confused el. “What do you mean no, why are you here if you aren’t even gonna come up” el asked completely puzzled as why he’d come all this way to just not come up-

“I wanna take you somewhere” mike softly spoke, terrified of waking up the chief of police.

“where ?” el crooking her head in curiosity trying to figure out where he could possibly be taking her at 12 o’clock at night when the entire town of Hawkins was fast asleep. “Do you trust me” mike asked, suddenly turning quite serious. “Yes of course i trust you” el confirming what she all ready thought he knew. “Okay, then come down here” Mike gestured with a sly smirk, El quickly climbed out of the window and landed near where mike fell down and helped pulled him off the ground where he had still been sitting and pulled him into a hug. The hug felt like it lasted minutes to mike when in reality it was only was about 15 seconds but when el was involved time was irrelevant.

eventually the hug dissolved, mike was still standing there just gazing at her, completely infatuated with every part of her being. After a while he could tell he was looking at her a moment too long and hope she didn’t noticed how he was turning a deep shade of red. She definitely noticed

“So, where are we going” el asked basically bouncing from excitement. “It’s a surprise” mike sounding quite nonchalant about it when really he was a nervous wreck. Even though the suspense was killing el she just nodded and followed mike to wherever he planned to take her at midnight. She discovered that he actually didn’t walk here but rode his bike here which made more sense. She felt a rush of familiarity when she hopped onto the back of the bike and gripped her arms around mike’s waist. Mike just recently hit another growth spurt so she had to reach even further to fully wrap her arms around him but once they were wrapped, she gripped on tight never wanting to let go. She loved the wind in her hair and the closeness between them. She felt so free, enveloped in the subtle fragrance of the fresh pine and midnight breeze that surrounded them. Curving alongside a road that she’s never been on or seen wondering where he could be taking her After a few minutes she felt a sense of deja vu, _I’ve been here_ , _when have i been here before_ Then it finally hit her where he was taking her, the place where she first saved him and when she felt at home finally _The quarry_

He pulled up to a soft, lush grassy patch where he stopped his bike and helped el off.

“What are we doing here” el asked.

“Well i just thought, i - i don’t know i just thought you’d wanna see the stars and it was where you first saved me and it was a dumb idea” mike blurted clearly nervous about el’s reaction. “No, i love it” el said wrapping him into a embrace “You do” mike asked not totally convinced to which el responded with a nod and an adoring smile. The clarification eased mikes nerves as he grabbed el’s hand and pulled her to a patch of luscious green grass.

”i should’ve probably brought a blanket, shouldn’t i of” mike laughed. “I like the grass, it’s soft and very nice” el said as she sat down on a section of grass. Nothing but smiles towards him. Mike followed her lead and plopped down right beside her By the time he got situated he saw how mesmerized el was with the stars in the sky.

El just laid down gazing at the twinkling stars as it was most magnificent sight in the whole universe. Mike could disagree by how instead of the sky, he was more focused on something else or more like someone else. Minutes past before a single word was spoken, El was just so mystified but the brightness of the stars compared to the surreal abyss of the night sky. The sight took her breath away. _"wow”_ was the only word el could think. “T-this is” el started with mike finishing with the word “beautiful”. He couldn’t tell if he was talking about the sky or her. “Yes, very beautiful” el thought as she turned to face mike.

A boy just as beautiful as this night sky. El felt this desire to get closer, the intensity of the whole night weighing down on them. She slowly inched over to where mike was laying down not even a few feet from her and rested her head on mikes stretched out arm and wrapped her arms fully around him. Mike reciprocate the same action as he caressed the back of her head, never wanting to leave her side. She felt like she was a magnet being pulled by a force and that force was this boy, right here. She knew he was feeling the same emotion as he started to lean in more and more as he placed a sweet but heated kiss on her lips. They stayed that way for a while until they eventually eased into each other’s arms.

El, Closing her eyes and thinking that the world could end right then and there and it wouldn’t matter with her being by his side.The boy that represented everything that she loved in this world.


End file.
